randfandomcom-20200215-history
MM Episode 08578 (01-01-2011)
MikeyMini Episode Number: #8578 - Michael Minicozzi's First Day Of 2011 Date: Saturday, January 1, 2011 MikeyMini Year: 2011 Sponsors: T, 14 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon's Voiceover 'T/t': Two caterpillars form T and t. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Zoe Saldana and Elmo pretend to be various types of transportation. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids make a small T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Jo Jive investigates the case of the missing guitar strings. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: The Raisin Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Trapeze artist addition and subtraction |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop is asked to carry a guest's two small (but heavy) bags to Room 14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"I Like Trucks" (Song from "Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains & Planes" featuring the 1994 cast replacing some portions) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T words Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In a gymnasium, a teacher and some kids play catch with a balloon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie: Judge #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: DON'T WALK |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "Bein' a Pig". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dicky Tick hosts "Lifestyles of the Big and Little". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three turtles present the letter T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Geometry Of Circles #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In the style of James Brown, Papa Bear and Baby Bear sing "Papa Bear's Hug." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid mural painting #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The lightning bugs at the Glowworm Jamboree display the numbers 1-14. Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Donald Duck plays "Follow The Leader" with kids as they follow Donald Duck to the Magic Kingdom At Disneyland |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A pig sings "I Love Being a Pig." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie's Show and Tell Ernie's friend Michael shows him a picture of his grandpa. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Noodles and Nedd: Leaf Painting |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T is for tiger, teapot, television and taxi. Artist: Bill Davis |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Amy Adams and Elmo explain the word ingredient. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T is for turning and tired. (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|La letra T es para tigre, tomate, taxi, toro, telefono, televisión, y el terrible tiburon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Five Little Ducks" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Look both ways before you cross the street Artist: Ray Favata |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Measure, Yeah, Measure" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fishes form T/t. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In an homage to the musical cartoons of the 1930's, Cab Callowmouse attends a revue at the Lunar Lounge. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Abby and Samantha talk about pets. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Madrigal Alphabet Animation by Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Poem about T words Voice: Bob Arbogast |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "Miami" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Traction Jackson makes 14 baskets. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|How to say "turtle" in sign language |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Phil Harmonic hosts another evening at the Nestropolitan Opera, featuring a performance by Placido Flamingo, "The Telephone of Brazil," to the tune of "Funiculì, Funiculà." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hockey player (Spanish). |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2011 Episode Guide